Triple Throuple
by Lizzy Landon
Summary: The position of a Personal Assistant, nearly forced upon her, Omari, was trying to help a friend, and ended up becoming a personal assistant, to one of the most famous Korean pop bands in the world. BTS... seven to ten years the senior of most of them, she knew nothing of them, their culture, or language.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

The position of a Personal Assistant, nearly forced upon her, Omari, was trying to help a friend, and ended up becoming a personal assistant, to one of the most famous Korean pop bands in the world. BTS... seven to ten years the senior of most of them, she knew nothing of them, their culture, or language.

Catering to their every whim, she learns more about each of them, and ends up falling for two of them. Tae's young and inexperienced, but she loves his dedication to his craft, humility, and the way that he dotes on her, seemingly maternally. Jin, the eldest, assertive, fun, more her type and speed, has her in a state of lust over his dominant alpha nature.

Unable to choose between the two, she keeps her relationships a secret from the both of them, and under the strict policy of the "no dating rule", neither is none the wiser. She's enjoying every bit of the attention, and adoration that both men are heaping on her, but eventually she'll have to choose, and break one of their hearts...

It's another Saturday, spent alone, single, thirty two, no kids and a dead end job. Life has definitely passed me by, too much time wasted on the single life, now I'm stuck in it. Unmarried, and no hope of a possible long term relationship in sight, my quest to find a meaningful relationship has come to an abrupt halt, and the search to find love, has come to a bitter end.

I'd outgrew the club scene a decade plus ago, and overdose on "upscale lounges" a few months ago. Trying to find a life partner, i'm sick to death of movies, and dinners, and I'm so done with dating altogether. I'd rented a house on the beach, and took a mini vacation, citing mental health issues. And here I am, brooding once more and bemoaning my misfortune.

"My life's a mess, a hot ass mess at that." I complain, to my best friend over breakfast. Smiling sardonically, she delves into her plate of bacon, eggs, toast, and grapefruit. "Hungry much?" I inquire, at the sight of her literally inhaling the food.

She has got to be bypassing the chewing process, and going straight to the swallowing part. "I'm in trouble." She says, in between mouthfuls of the food. "What's wrong?" I ask, genuinely concerned.

"We have this huge client, that's in need of a PA, and you know that, shit flows downwards. My boss passed the freaking buck, and now I'm stuck with finding a PA post haste within 24 hours."

What? This is what has her downing thousands of calories in one sitting? "You'll find someone, it's your job, and you're good at it." I state, unsympathetic to her plight.

Mia works for some swanky temp to perm employment placement company, that caters to the likes on JLO, Tom Hiddleston, Ariana Grande, and Khalid, to name a few. If you need a chauffeur, stylist, trainer, or escort last minute, because yours is experiencing some type of emergency, that left you high and dry, then no need to worry, they got you covered.

"Personal Assistants are a dime a dozen, you'll find someone." I add, at her sickly expression. Her phone's ringing, and answering it in an unsure voice, she excuses herself, with a quiet goodbye.

I hope that she get's her shit together, a job shouldn't stress you out like that. Clearing the dishes, I spend the rest of the afternoon, on the beach, trying to look sexy, while expiring in the 90 degree weather. I hate what my life's become.

Coming back from my early morning jog, I receive a frantic text from Mia.

"My job's on the line, and I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it, and am I going to hate you after?"

"The PA job, I need you to take it, it's for a famous client.

"I'm on vacation."

"Look, it's only for a few days, $1500.00."

"If they're famous, then they can afford to pay $1500.00 a day."

"You're hired, I'll email you the paperwork, and info. Thanks!"

WTF...

I wasn't given any details, as to who the famous person was, and upon my arrival, I'm greeted by an attractive Asian man. "Omari Taylor?"

"Yes."

"I'm Jae-Hyuk, but you can call me Jae. I'm one of BTS's managers."

"Nice to meet you."

"The first thing that I want to address, is the dress code. Your attire is a bit much, and is very much frowned upon." He says, in reference to my cami top and thigh slit skirt set.

"I thought the dress code was casual."

"Yes, but that's not code for whore."

The skirt's ankle length, and the top although spaghetti strapped, covers everything. "Look, I don't know who you think that you're talking to like that..."

"You are to be seen, and not heard, and... you should know the job well, as you've worked for Beyonce, and Colin Farrell. Although I must admit, that you seem a bit young, to have Michael Jackson as a reference."

"It was brief, and only a year before he passed." I reply, meekly.

I am so going to kill Mia, Beyonce... really!

A loud bang, followed by a clang and a few clatters, interrupts us. Quickly hurrying off to see what the racket was about, my eyes roam freely over the decor, simple, yet elegant. The lifestyles of the rich and famous... Admiring the jaw dropping, mammoth chandelier, my attention's drawn to a group of young men coming into the hall.

Chattering in a foreign language, they've all come to a halt. Eyeing me, as I eye them, one of them addresses me, in the foreign tongue, and I nearly faint on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Korean, a prison cell is looking real good right now. I can't believe, that she would do this to me, I thought that we were friends.

"I don't understand..."

"I'm sorry, I thought that you spoke our language. You're the new assistant?"

Thank god, that one of them seems to be fluent in English.

"Yeah, Omari."

The rest of the group heads out, with a lingering glance from two, before they part ways. "I'm RM." He says, offering his hand, to which I accept.

"Rm?" I question.

"Rap Monster, AKA NamJoon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, NamJoon."

"Likewise, and FYI if I were you I'd not let on, that you don't speak Korean, it's a requirement for the job."

"There must have been a mistake, I really didn't know."

"No worries, most of the group speaks basic English."

"That'll be helpful."

"Yeah, well... I guess i'll see you around."

"Yeah, bye."

"The job is only for a few days, and you told me once before, that you took a Korean language class."

"I did, and dropped out after a few hours, it was too hard."

She's silent for a few seconds longer, than i'm comfortable with.

"If you brush up on the basics tonight, it should be a breeze."

"Mia..." I state, knowing that there's something that she's not telling me.

"You're under contract, and if you break it, then you have to pay us for loss of wages, and any additional damages."

"What damages and losses?" I ask, agitated. This is what I get, for trying to help somebody.

"Loss of any future relationship or business with the client, due to your negligence."

"This is your problem, you set me up, and so you have to fix this!" I've completely lost it, and want out of this circus ASAP.

"Get a grip, you can do this. It's a few days babysitting a couple of young men. Geez..."

The line going dead, I feel used, hoodwinked, bamboozled...

"I love it, it's my color." That comes from the one, that's always smiling.

"It is, you look real pretty in it." Says... well the one that's omg... sexy. Sarcasm at it's finest... high pitched scream!

It's been trial and error with putting names to faces, and so far its been more misses than hits. For some reason, at different times of the day, they start to resemble each other.

They're out shopping, and my crash course in Korean, failed miserably. I understand ye, for yes, and ani for no. The upside to all this, I purchased a language translator, and it never leaves my wrist. The earpiece is permanently attached to my body.

Understanding them is fine, its just the speaking part.

"What do you think, It looks good right?" Asks Mr. Smiley.

Nodding in agreeance, his smile widens. "See, I told you."

"She doesn't say much." That's the young one.

"Because she can't speak Korean." States, Mr. Sexy.

My go to has been to nod, and disappear into the background.

"Then how did she get the job? Inquires the youngin.

"Well, she is pretty..."

I'm insulted, and flattered at the same time.

"Jin likes old women!"

That comes in extra loud, and extra clear on my earpiece. Namjoon, privy to my deceit, knows about the translator, and glancing over at me, he has an omg expression.

Trying to control the nice nasty retort, that's itching to be released, I continue my perusal of the clothing, with an audible, and extremely long exhale.

Me and that young one, are going to have a problem in a minute.

"Oh my god...!" That's followed by ear splitting shrieks, and before I can even process what's happening, a horde of young girls are stampeding in our direction. The guards appear out of nowhere, roughly stopping the flock of girls in their tracks.

The screaming, and pandemonium is too much, and it only takes a few seconds before the small gathering increases by an additional twenty bodies. The guys are quickly directed away from the girls, when all of a sudden the unimaginable happens.

A few girls break through the guards, and an all out chase ensues. I'm at a full sprint, following them, when it hits me... why am I running?

My sudden epiphany has stopped me in my tracks, and a body slamming into mine, sends me a few paces away from my divine moment of truth.

Going down hard, I'm quickly pulled to my feet, and still reeling from the hit, I let the hand on my wrist, guide me. Clumsily keeping pace with my escort, we come to a stop, and I collapse into the first hospitable amenity, a chair.

Taking a moment to catch my breath, I take in my surroundings and my rescuer. Mr. Sexy... Closing and locking the door, we're in an office.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you just ran me completely over, but I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't expect you to just stop in the middle of an... escape."

"It's okay." I state, checking my pocket.

"Shit.."

"What?"

"My phone... wheres yours?" My translator's missing also.

"I didn't bring it."


	3. Chapter 3

Jin... "Worldwide Handsome"... Lol... He has a wonderful sense of humor, and is very direct. I like that about him, tall, broad shoulders, and that flirty eye wink is sure to melt a girl's heart, and make her weak in the knees.

I'm not a girl, I'm a full grown woman... but that wink is definitely on point.

We weren't exactly stuck anymore, as the noise had died down, but I don't think that either one of us wanted to leave. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." I state, coming to my feet and stretching the kinks out from hours of sitting on the floor.

"Have you ever had Korean food before?"

"No."

"You'll like it, c'mon." He says, offering his hand.

"You don't like it?"

"No."

Naengmyeon, a cold noodle dish, his favorite. "If it was served hot, then yeah, but... no." The Yakgwa, a honey pastry, and the Sujeonggwa, a Cinnamon Ginger Punch is really good.

"You like sweets."

"Yeah." I state, attacking the pastry with gusto.

"Try this." He says, serving me a small amount of something that looks like soup with beef in it.

"What is it?"

"Bulgogi"

"Bul..."

"Bulgogi." He says, enunciating every syllable.

"Bulgogi" I repeat.

"Good, try it."

Sampling some of the dish, it's sorta sweet, very tender, and really good. "I like it."

"It's BBQ beef."

"Well, it's good." I state, adding an additional serving to my plate.

"And this..."

"Nope..." I see those tentacles... that is a negative...

His small smile causes my heart to miss a beat, and for some reason, a slight fluttering's started in my stomach. "Just try it, you might like it."

"If I couldn't see it, maybe... but those lil squishy holes..."

"Okay, so close your eyes."

"I already know what it is..."

"Just eat it..."

He does that little sexy wink of his, and I give in. My eyes close, and my lips parted slightly, I wait. A forkful of squishyness meets my tongue, and I have to refrain from gagging.

It's spicy, but other than that, i can find no fault with it, except that it's octopus.

We'd returned well into the evening, and the sun's going down, when we make it back to the mansion.

"Where have you been. I've been calling your phone all day, back to back."

"We got separated from the group, and we waited in an office in the mall, and then we got something to eat." I explain.

"I'm sorry, I thought that I heard that you got separated from the group, and then had dinner."

"Yeah, that's what happened." Jin adds.

They exchange a few heated words, before Jin leaves us. A few words in Korean are flung my way, and I nod, and go quiet, unable to disappear into the background this time. He says something else, that I don't understand before he reverts to English.

"You don't speak Korean?"

"No." I confess, as there's no need to lie.

My fate will be decided tomorrow. It's my fault, I should have contacted Jae, and let him know that Jin was okay. I was caught up in the moment, I haven't felt like this in a long time, happy and awestruck, over someone so young, I definitely didn't see this coming.

It's late at night, and going downstairs to get a glass of wine, to help me sleep, as i'm afraid to face tomorrow. I started something with Jin, and I don't want it to end. I really like him.

Downing the first glass quickly, I head back upstairs to my room. finishing off the second glass, I pour another and snuggle into the covers after I turn off the lights. I'm drifting off to sleep, when I feel something get into the bed next to me.

I must be dreaming... the sound and the movement of the covers beside me, quick steady jerks, must be a ghost or something, and turning on the lamp, I roll over, and it's the cute one, with the beautiful voice.

The movement under the covers has stopped, and we're both in a state of shock. He's out out the bed with a quickness. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I'm sorry... wait... this is my room." He says.

My eyes adjusting... Oh shit... "i'm so sorry..."

"No, it's okay..."

My eyes drifting lower, I notice the tent in his boxers. Was he doing, what I think that he was doing?

Well, i'm going to get put out tomorrow anyways... might as well go out with a bang, literally.

"Tae, right?"

"Yeah." He says, trying to cover his erection.

"If you need some help with that, all you have to do is ask."

He colors slightly, and I have to smile at his timidity. Maybe being too forward, isn't the right approach for this one.

"Or... maybe I should leave..."

I don't want to, it's been awhile and I'm liking what I'm seeing, Mr. V is definitely, the full package.

Its a task, to keep my eyes from straying lower, and the silence as I wait for his response, seems to make him even more uncomfortable.

The battle to keep a straight face, is lost. He's just too cute, standing there looking like a lost puppy.

"Fine... but if you change your mind, I'm just a few doors down." I state, as I'm heading to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking extremely early, I have a whole spread setup for them. Some of their faves, mostly american dishes. I'm settling into the couch, with the television playing quietly, as I scroll through my messages.

Images of my mother comes onto the screen, texts that she sent to me, before her passing. Only a year since, and I still get emotional about it. "She's pretty."

His quiet voice, from behind me, in the quiet room, startles the hell out of me. Almost jumping out of my seat, he has a concerned bearing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

He's so precious... "You're fine."

"You're up early." Tae says, getting a cup of cappuccino.

"Just doing my job." I'd been up since five, running from here to there, to secure this buffet, I hope that it's appreciated. "I heard that, you were leaving today."

Oh did you?

Apparently bad news does travel fast, and I'm to be promptly discarded after all. I've a right mind to knock the whole table over, but I will for once, take the walk of shame with some dignity.

And with a full belly...

Hip bumping Tae out of the way, I load up a plate of fruit, and two bagels. "Was that your mother?" He asks, taking a seat next to me on the curved sectional. "Yeah."

"You look like her."

Busying myself with finding the right grape to eat, I don't want to discuss her right now. The silence that follows is ominous, and so I shift the conversation to him. "It must be hard, always on tour, traveling, I know that you must miss your family."

"I do, but...if they can have a better life, then it's worth it."

Aw...

I can definitely see why, the girls are going gaga over them. "How long have you been a personal assistant?" He says, changing the subject. I guess family is a touchy subject this morning.

Might as well come clean, I'm leaving anyways. "Promise that you'll keep this between us?"

"Sure."

"This is my first job, in this position, I was doing my friend a favor."

The cup of cappuccino's halted midway to his lips.

"Security!" He yells, at the top of his lungs.

WTF...

"I'm just kidding..." He says, at my horrified expression. Collecting my heart from up off of the floor, he just doesn't know how much harm, that I want to do to him right now. Images of me being roughly deposited into a car, and driven away from here at top speed, actually saddens me. I haven't been here that long, but I've grown fond of them. I'm in anime heaven...

Yoongi's a sweetheart, beautiful inside and out. The young one, Jungkook's gorgeous, but a pain, I thought that I had no filter, I have met my match.

Namjoon's so... respectful, so... mature, and so... fine! Then there's Jimin, omg... beau-ti-ful... Cue the N'Sync lyrics... "God must have spent... a little more time... on you..." JESUS!

"I apologize, for what happened last night."

"It's okay, and you shouldn't be apologizing, I came into your room."

"No, for what... What..." There goes that blush again...

"It's nothing, I'm just mad that you didn't take me up on my offer."

"I didn't mean to offend you, it's just... I didn't know what to do."

"Are you a virgin?"

"No..."

My hand going to his leg is unexpected, and he jumps as if stung, almost dropping his drink. "Well, you are one pent up puppy."

The small smile that Tae offers, as Jin comes into the room, is infectious, and I can't help but to reciprocate it. Something's said, that I don't understand, and Tae responds back, before putting some distance between us.

"What is this, a parting gift?" He asks, of the food.

Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed. "Actually... I guess it is." He will not ruin my morning.

"It was nice of you to do that, thank you." Says Namjoon, upon his entrance.

The others trickle in one by one, and as they're gathered around the table in conversation over breakfast, I actually feel a loss. They're away from their families, but they have each other, brothers... they're family.

A text coming through on my phone, sends me from the room, it's Mia.


	5. Chapter 5

A complaint, about my services... One whole day of pay revoked by the company, and I have to work two additional days voluntarily in good faith, for my poor behavior.

What a crock... this has got to be illegal.

But, I'll make the most of my two days. I have the whole mansion to myself, as I am deemed unworthy by Jae, unprofessional is what he called me. After a swim, I'm lounging by the pool in a chaise lounge, when It's upended.

Dropped into the warm water, I'm confused, as to what actually happened. Resurfacing, Jin's at the edge watching me. Shocked at the level of disrespect, of the way that he just handled me, I'm too angry to say anything.

He's not his usual carefree self, and he doesn't have his usual smile. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask, finally finding my voice.

He responds in Korean, knowing that I don't know what he's saying, but I do know that he's angry. "Come out the water."

"No." He's young, but he's still a man, and it's clear that he's lost it. I'm good right here. "Where are the others?"

He jumps into the water, and being not that fast of a swimmer, he catches up to me quickly, pinning me against the edge of the pool.

"Let go of me...!"

Releasing me, he backs off. "I saw you leaving V's room last night."

Oh... that's what this is about.

"I went into his room by accident."

"Liar."

"I don't care if you believe me or not."

He's watching me with those beautiful eyes of his, and I make a mental note to allow myself one girlish scream, and a swoon before I leave this house.

"You're telling the truth?"

"Yes."

"Good..." He says, moving closer to me.

His hands on my waist, I cling to the edge of the pool for support. For some reason, I know that I shouldn't be feeling this way, as a spark of lust has my legs automatically straddling his waist.

Pulling him even closer, the hardness of his manhood against my clit, has me squirming with need. His fingers hot to the touch, lightly caress my cheek, before my chin's raised, and his lips gently touch mine.

My arms around his neck, I let him lead me. It's more than a kiss, it's an expression of his need. His tongue exploring mine, I can't take too much more, and trying to get him out of his clothing in between kisses, we're both frozen in mid-lust crazed frenzy.

Loud and clamorous, they have us both rushing for the ladder. He's out first, and helping me out, I receive a small kiss on the hand, before he disappears into the house.

"Okay, so a surprise for the guys tonight, here's a list of the girls that are coming over." Says, Jae, handing me a sheet of paper.

"Say what now?"

"I'm sorry, I thought that I was speaking English."

OMG... He's a Grade A asshole. "I heard you, I thought that there was a no dating rule."

"You've done your homework, good for you. They can't date, but they can have fun, they're young. You didn't think, that you were going to have them all to yourself did you?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm kidding..." He says, sarcastically.

Jae's freaking handsome, chic, and if he wasn't such a twat, I'd have entertained the idea of slipping in to his room on purpose. "Are these fangirls?"

"Yep, but the ones that know how to act, and know their place.

"Is that wise, I mean... wouldn't you be afraid that they would leak some information?"

"There's no such thing, as the word no, or you can't have that in the entertainment business. You should know that..."

"I'm still not understanding."

"Supply and demand, we need girls for the guys, who can keep their mouths shut, and somebody supplies it."

I am so not about to be apart of something illegal, and my neck twisting with an attitude, I can't even get the words out. "The girls are within their age ranges, and if anything sexual happens, it is consensual."

"Good..." I manage.

Security will be in the background, and you'll be chaperoning the whole event, front and center, seen but not heard."

"Wouldn't that be awkward?"

"No, this isn't new to them. The girls will be checked, but make sure that there's no cellphones, and that goes for the guys also. Keep their drinks filled, get them what they want... you know the drill."

"Okay."

The girls arrived at eight, looking glamorized, and acting like this wasn't nothing new to them either. They're composed, and nonchalant, behaving like they've known the guys since they were ten.

Keeping a watch of the guys as they interact with the girls, everyone's in good cheer, and I can't help stealing a few glances at Jin, as he entertains a pretty dark haired girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Outside, the night air's chilly, and taking a couple of large sips of my drink, the vodka burns, but warms me quickly. The music's loud, but muted and the door opening, the laughter from inside, spills out into the night.

I don't even acknowledge the intruder, and take another drink, enjoying the quietness of the the dark, and the beautiful full moon.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw you come out here, and you didn't come back, so I was just checking on you."

"You were watching me?"

"It's kind of hard, not to."

His response makes me smile, and hiding it behind my glass, I finish off the remainder of my drink. "Well... lets get back to the mayhem, shall we?"

"Yeah." Says Tae, offering his arm.

"I don't think that, that's a good idea."

"Why, I don't like you... you're too old for me."

No, he did not...

"Oh, okay..."

Opening the door, his hand comes to rest upon mine, his fingers encasing mine, gently. My gaze going to his, he has a small smile for me, the amusement evident in his eyes.

"Now you definitely shouldn't be doing that, I might get the wrong impression."

"It would be so much easier, If you did."

Now who said that they only knew basic English?

Tae's a regular Romeo, a romantic... and needless to say, he's romanced the panties off of me. It's a long night... I'm getting to old for this shit... I'd pulled an all nighter... a couple of the guys disappeared into their rooms with the girls. I had to keep the others entertained... until they all eventually retired with a bed mate. I had to stay up, making sure that the girls were properly disposed of after.

It's five am, when I send the last female on her way, looking self satisfied, and starry eyed. I'm cleaning up, when Tae joins me. "You're about to go to bed?"

"No, I gotta go get some breakfast for you guys, and then i'll turn in."

"We can make due with the food here, and Jin usually cooks for us. We're his guinea pigs..."

I can't stop the laugh that bubbles forth. "It's fine, it's my job..."

"Can I come with you?"

"Jae wouldn't like that."

"What he doesn't know, won't hurt him."

"Fine..." I state, reluctantly.

Making my rounds for the lattes, cappuccinos, banana milk, Omija tea, Bacchus, rice, soup, meat, and a full array of side dishes, Tae's been quiet, the entire trip. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"My life, everything..."

We're both quiet on the way back, I'm thinking about my bed, the comfy softness, the multitude of pillows... "Do you have any kids?"

Well that came out of nowhere.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I over indulged in being single."

"You don't want any?"

"I do, it's just that... I don't have too many options."

"Well, that's hard to believe."

Romeo...!

Helping me lay the food out on the table, I take a muffin and a bottle of wine up to my room. Indulging in the sudsy bath, the warm water relaxes me, and my eyes close.

The wine, has me in a much needed euphoric state, when I feel a disturbance in the water. My eyes opening slightly, Tae's kneeling by the tub. I must be dreaming...

His hand's making it's way up my thigh, and I'm alarmed by the sensations coursing through my body. There's a heavy feeling in between my legs, and the anticipation builds as his fingers move higher.

"Tae...!" I whisper, as his fingers make a connection with my sensitive bud. My eyes close, as his gentle teasing has my body trembling with need. I'm on the edge, and one stroke away from bliss, but I want to make this last, as long as I can.

"Stop..."

"No..." He says, with that sexy smirk of his.

"I want to watch you cum."

"Tae... stop..." My body jerking with the beginning stages, of an orgasm, I force his hand away. Trying to not give in, I control my excitement with deep, quick breaths.

He's silently watching me, and I have to turn my gaze away from his, to keep my release at bay. His warm fingers caressing the taunt peak of my breast, a light gasp comes from my lips.

"You're beautiful, and I like touching you." The water dripping from his fingers onto my breast, turns me on even more.

Tae doesn't want me to touch him, he gets his pleasure, from the pleasure that he gives me. He gives the phrase "spirit fingers", a whole new meaning.


End file.
